Thick As Brick
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Nah, nope, you doesn't feel anything for the dark haired striker. And nope, of course he's not feeling anything for you, either. Hopefully, you wont get infected by the fearsome "Shoujo-Esque Eyes" disease. [TsurugixReader Drabble Series] [Dedicated to ShadowCyclone. Happy (very belated) Birthday!] [Rated T for safety]
1. No feelings involved

**Yeah. Actually, this wasn't the birthday present for ShadowCyclone-san I had in mind-that one was still under construction-but I felt really bad for being THIS late, so I decided to whip something up real quick. And there it is, this drabble. I'm going to try to update everyday, so watch out for it.**

**Anyway, Happy (VERY BELATED) Birthday, ShadowCyclone-san!~ Wish you all the best.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT (then again, it's not really original.)**

**On to the chapter one!**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke._

He's such a weird kid.

...Well, at least in your eyes. Your girl-friends are all fawning over him; you couldn't blame them, he _is _kind of cute. And handsome. And athletic. But you've never felt anything towards him, really. Um, scratch that, _probably._

But really, you weren't the type to be noisy about 'what's his casual wear', 'what kind of girl he likes', and other things. Like, it's _his _life. What he wants to wear, what he eats, what he drinks... it's all up to him, right?

You sighed, mentally slapping yourself. Why did you think about him _that _much, anyway? You're pretty sure your heart didn't beat loudly whenever he's around, and you're _really sure _that you doesn't see flowers all around him. Or his friends. Or whoever, for that matter.

Hopefully, your friends' _shoujo-esque_ diseasewouldn't get to you.

Anyway, it's time for lunch, and you wouldn't want to miss eating with your friends. Especially since today your mother put your favorite side dish in your _obentou._

* * *

"Tsurugi!" called a certain brown-haired soccer club member. Although he was the captain in Junior High, Shindou took up his rightful position again in High School. This brown-haired boy is quite happy, though. Shindou was probably a thousand times better than him in leading the team.

"Tenma," the dark blue haired boy responded. He was still quiet and serious as ever, but at least he's opening up more to his friends in High School. He also smiled more. Especially since his brother, Yuuichi, could walk now. He finished his rehabilitation, although he's still in and out of the hospital.

"Hey, Tsurugi, let's eat lunch together with Shinsuke!" Tenma said, grinning as usual.

"..._Aa, _let's go." Tsurugi responded a few moments after. He was looking at a certain someone with (H/C) hair, and (E/C) eyes—she was eating underneath a tree, talking with her friends, occasionally smiling and laughing. She was... well, _ordinary, _but something about her caught his eyes. Perhaps because she's quiet? A quiet girl in this rowdy school _is _rare.

In any case—

Wait, what _were _everyone thinking here?!

He's not in love with that beautiful (H/C) haired girl, of course.

Nope, no, no, not at all.

Not even when he thought her eyes were so pretty. Nope, certainly he felt nothing for that girl—you. Yeah. That's it. Friend—

Who was he kidding. He almost never talked to you.

...But who cares, he's not going to think that much for a girl.

Tsurugi Kyousuke shrugged the feeling off, as he followed Tenma towards their classroom—a few metres away from yours. He was Tsurugi Kyousuke, after all. Whatever he decided to do, solutions will come to him.

Well, _hopefully._

"Tsurugi, quick! The lunch break's going to end soon!" Tenma shouted from across the hallways, realizing that his ace-striker friend's not really following him.

Tsurugi merely nodded at him, keeping secret the thought that ran across his mind earlier.


	2. Take a good day's break

**2nd chapter. I don't know, nothing much happened here.**

**By the way, ****_hikikomori _****means 'shut-in person', or a 'NEET'.**

**Also, you're welcome, ShadowCyclone-san! (That nickname's getting a bit... too strange. Should I call you Karito-in reference to your last pen-name.)**

**[Insert lame disclaimer here]**

* * *

"Hey, (F/N), did you hear?!" One of your girl-friends chirped cheerfully.

"Hm? A sale on the grocery store today?" You asked half-assedly, yawning on your way back home from school. Really, you weren't interested in gossip. Though you do keep up with them, since knowing things wouldn't hurt at all.

"No, silly!" said your friend, Naomi, slapping your back lightly, "The soccer club's going to have a match soon!" your friend continued, sighing dreamily. Who knows what's going on in her mind right now.

"And... why should I care, again?" You asked, annoying your friend on purpose.

"Geez, (F/N)! You should really start to look around. There are so many potential boyfriends for you, yet you turn your eyes away from them!"

"Well, I don't like them, so I don't suppose they like me, too." You deadpanned.

"You're just thick as a brick." Naomi sighed, "I think I've got a headache..."

"You should go check up on your head, then," You said, looking at her with exaggerated worry. Really, this one friend of yours is such a Drama Queen.

"Anyway, we're going to watch their match on Sunday. Which means, the day after tomorrow. _Which means, _we're going shopping to get you some nice clothes." Said your friend boldly.

Really, you didn't know whether you want to laugh or cry.

"But I'm fine dressing the way I do everyday!" you whined.

"You mean dressing like a _hikikomori_?" Your friend asked you with _this _much intimidation, "No missy, you're not going to the place where we would impress the soccer players with messy, loose sweaters and simple jeans."

"But-"

"No buts. We're going shopping tomorrow, so be ready at 10. We'll meet at the station, and I, the great Naomi, shall call for Aoi, Midori, and Akane, too." Said your brown haired friend, Naomi.

"But Naomi, they're the managers! They would have _a lot _on their hands. Especially since a match is coming right up."

"Nah, they're fine. I've texted Aoi, anyway. Oh, here's my place, see ya!"

Naomi skipped towards her house's door and pushed the bell. Naomi's mother smiled and greeted you, as you bowed politely towards her.

Naomi seems like she doesn't want to hear your 'unneeded' whining as she was pushing her mother inside and slammed the door.

You sighed, contemplating whether or not to just walk off on her.

But you guess not, since Naomi was so eager and seems like she's excited for tomorrow.

Sometimes, you're far too nice for your own good.

* * *

The next day, you quickly got up from bed and starts tidying your room. Good thing you've never really pulled anything from the shelves out—except some books, and that's all.

"...What time is it...?" you yawned as you looked at your alarm clock beside your bed.

"...09...?!" Your eyes widen as you quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath. Naomi's so going to kill you if you're late.

After taking a bath, you changed your clothes...to something a bit more fashionable. Today you were going to buy some things, but that doesn't excuse you from Naomi's wrath (again) if you wore your usual loose clothing.

Naomi is such a pain. She's nice, though, wanting to help you and all—sometimes she's just too fussy.

"She's like a mother," you giggled, "Alright, I'd better go now-"

_Ring ring_

"...?" you looked around. It was your phone.

_[From : Naomi]  
[(F/N), what are you doing so late?!]_

...Late? If you're not wrong, it's still 9.30—

"...Wait... that clock... doesn't move..." you mentally (and physically) pinched your cheek. _"...I'm dead."_

"Naomi!" you shouted after running towards the station, "And Aoi, Midori-senpai, Akane!" you greeted the three managers with an (exhausted) smile.

"(F/N)," Aoi greeted back, smiling.

"Yaa, (F/N). Kinda late, aren'tcha?" Midori grinned, slapping your back playfully.

"(F/N)~" Akane greeted, taking a picture of you, "You're dressing up correctly. That's rare."

"...Well, thank _you._" You replied sarcastically, "By the way—"

"(F/N)... You..." It was Naomi. She was glaring at you, not letting you apologize or whip up a lie to cover yourself. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?!"

You closed your eyes upon her 'scolding'. Naomi should really stop yelling and getting angry. She'll get wrinkles soon. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Naomi!" You said, bowing low, "The clock on my house's stopped. Suddenly." You muttered, not wanting to look Naomi in the eyes.

"Well, whatever." Naomi said, "What matter is that you're here. Let's go."

You looked at Naomi with sparkles in your eyes. "Thank you, Naomi!"

Aoi, Midori, and Akane burst into a fit of giggles looking at you two.

Seriously, you're such a weird kid.


	3. It's someone really close

**Nothing much to say. I just felt like writing something simple, so yeah. And I still blame my end of term exam for being so annoying.**

**Disclaimer applies here, as well. Enjoy, and maybe leave your love in a review? I'd love to read them!**

**(And yes, Karito-san, Naomi ****_is _****that kind of girl *hinthint*.)**

* * *

The trip was, to be honest, _fun. _Naomi was always the one leading the way, whilst Akane and Aoi kept you busy by shoving a lot of clothes to you. Dresses and shirts of every colors—you probably have tried about a hundred.

Midori only laughed from a far, definitely she have no plans nor intention to help you at all.

"Aoi, Akane, Naomi... can we just go home, now?"

"""NO!""" with those three voices as one, you lost completely.

"Fine, just-"

And right there and then, the person that you (well, _Naomi), _are trying to impress walked by. The soccer club kids—the freshmen, anyway.

"Oh, look, It's Tenma!" Aoi exclaimed in surprise. This _was _the female's clothing division. Why would those boys be here? Except...

You gasped, "Don't tell me they have _those_ weird hobbies!"

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise... at your absurdity.

"Oh, Aoi!" It seems like the group noticed your lot, too, as Tenma called out to Aoi and is now on his way to where you guys are. The rest followed him.

"Tenma, what are you doing here?" Aoi asked, "Don't tell me, (F/N)'s suspicions were true after all..." she muttered, shivering.

"Hmm? (F/N)-chan's suspicions?" Tenma asked.

"Ooh, ain't it like, _crossdressing_?!" Kariya chimed in, his golden eyes glinted with mischief, "You hit the jackpot, (F/N)! We're here to pick up a dress for Tenma, over here!"

"W-wha?! _Crossdressing?! _O-of course not!" Tenma's blushing furiously by now, denying with all his might, "I'm not that kind of person!"

Meanwhile, while Midori, Akane, and Aoi laughed and giggled over Tenma and Kariya's (and yours too) antics, you overheard Naomi's conversation with the stoic dark haired striker.

"Hey, Tsurugi-kun," surprisingly, Naomi wasn't playing the 'sweet, chirpy' girl character she usually does. She was being herself; serious and all.

"Hm?" Tsurugi gave her a look—indicating that she should continue.

"What kind of clothing would you like to see on a girl? Oh, and colors, too." Naomi said.

"...?" Tsurugi gave her a momentary confused look.

You looked at the two, wide eyed. Did Naomi just flirted on him...?

"No, no, not me," Naomi said, dismissing your suspicions. "But a certain someone."

"...I don't know," Tsurugi decided to reply, "I don't care about clothing. Nor girls."

"That's awfully stoic and heartless of you. Just when a _certain _girl was about to dress up for _your _sake." Naomi replied, eyes fixated on Raimon's Ace Striker.

"...What do you mean?" Tsurugi has his own suspicions; but they're not important. At least... that's what he thought, because it would... most probably be wrong, anyway. He decided to just ask Naomi for this.

"Well," said Naomi, "I don't want to ruin the surprise and all, since right now the both of you doesn't understand." She continued as she thoughtfully tapped on her chin, "And even if _you _do realize, you wont make the first move. And oh, just don't count on her for that. She wouldn't even realize anything."

Tsurugi paused, and as he was going to say something, Naomi cuts in, as she gave him a very unsettling smirk, as if she knew _everything_ about him.

"Because she's as dense as the wall."

"..." Tsurugi was, for the first time, speechless. "What do you-"

"I suppose you could text me that in case you're too embarrassed," Naomi interrupted again, seemingly irritating the dark haired boy, "Give me your phone. I'll exchange our addresses."

Naomi doesn't leave any holes for arguments. Tsurugi obediently gave her his phone; he was, after all, curious about all these... _lampshading _Naomi did.

"There you go. Anyway, we'll be going on to the next boutique. Be quick."

Tsurugi merely nodded in response, glancing towards you a few times.

"...?" You gave him a confused look when catching him glancing at you. You awkwardly waved your hand, mouthing a "Hi" whilst doing so.

Tsurugi turned away, not bothering to reply.

...Ouch, I guess that's the ever-stoic Tsurugi for you.

Probably only Naomi (and his big brother) knew how to force him to do anything.

"Hey, guys, let's go! Leave Tenma the Crossdresser alone, he might influence us with his weird hobby." Naomi said half-jokingly, staring at the brown-haired blushing male.

"I-I don't have any weird hobbies, okay?! I was going to buy something for Aki-nee! It's her birthday soon!" Tenma said, denying with all his might. _Again._ He wouldn't risk being teased non-stop by Kariya... and Aoi. And Akane. ...and Midori.

...Damn everything.

"Anyway, we're going to go now. We have a lot of shops to visit." Said Aoi, winking to Naomi in understanding, "Let's go!"

"Alright, see you later!" Tenma said, smiling all the while.

Suddenly, Naomi's phone rang—a text. Naomi glanced knowingly at Tsurugi as the said male averted his gaze from you—the one whom he had been discreetly glancing at.

"See ya!" You said at them, nodding your head.

"See you later, (F/N)." Kariya said, smirking. Oh, how he's really grateful for your opening act earlier. That gave him a lot of ideas on how to prank Tenma from now on.

Old habits die hard, you suppose. It was Kariya, after all.


End file.
